1. Field of the Invention
This present invention is directed to systems for moving tubulars, e.g., drill pipe, and pipe stands in a derrick; to systems for transferring pipe or a stand of pipe between a fingerboard area and a well center; and to methods of the use of such systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of drilling systems, apparatuses, and methods including, but not limited to, the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,944,547; 6,918,453; 6,802,378; 6,050,348; 5,465,799; 4,995,465; 4,854,397; 4,850,439; and 3,658,138, all incorporated fully herein for all purposes. The prior art discloses a wide variety of tubular handling and tubular transfer systems for wellbore operations; for example, and not by way of limitation, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,862,973; 4,765,401; 4,725,179; 4,462,733; 4,345,864; 4,274,778; 4,269,554; 4,128,135; 4,044,895; 4,042,123; 4,013,178; 5,451,129; 5,988,299; 6,779,614; 6,821,071; 6,976,540; 7,083,007; and in U.S. Application 2006/0081379 A1 (all said U.S. references incorporated fully herein for all purposes).
In certain well known well drilling methods, a string of drill pipe having a drill bit mounted on the lower end thereof is suspended from a traveling block in a drilling rig mast. The drill string is suspended from the traveling block by a swivel which enables rotational force to be applied to the drill string, typically by a rotary table at the drilling rig floor, or a power swivel or top drive in the derrick to advance the depth of the drilled bore. As the depth of the bore increases, additional lengths of drill pipe are added to the drill string at the surface.
Often, for various reasons, the drill string is pulled from the bore, e.g., in order to change the drill bit or to run testing or other equipment into the bore on the end of the drill string. When pulling drill pipe from the bore, the traveling block is raised until a stand (multiple connected pieces) of pipe extends above the drilling rig floor. In the usual case, a stand comprises two or three pieces of pipe, e.g. three pieces totaling approximately 90 feet in length. Next, slips are placed between the pipe and the drilling rig floor in order to suspend the drill string in the well bore from a point beneath the pipe stand which extends above the drilling rig floor. The connection between the pipe stand and the remainder of the drill string is unthreaded and the lower end of the stand is placed on a support pad, sometimes referred to as a setback, on the drilling rig floor. Next, a man positioned in the upper portion of the rig disconnects the upper end of the stand from the traveling block and places the upper end of the stand between a set of racking fingers on a fingerboard which support the stand in a substantially vertical position. The traveling block is then lowered to pick up the drill string and the process is repeated until all of the pipe, e.g. in three piece stands, is supported at the lower ends thereof on the setback with the upper ends being constrained between pairs of racking fingers on the fingerboard. When running a new drill bit or a tool into the well bore, this process is reversed. This process is repeated until the drill string is removed or, in the reverse process, when the drill bit reaches a desired depth in the well bore.
A variety of difficulties and dangers can be associated with procedures for running a drill string into or out of a well bore to personnel involved in these procedures, e.g., personnel working on a platform above a drilling rig floor. This job can entail reaching from the platform to the center line of the well in order to connect the upper end of a pipe stand to the traveling block (and to disconnect the same therefrom) and can require moving the upper end of each pipe stand between the racking fingers and the center line of the well.
Various prior art efforts have been made to automate one aspect or another of the procedure for running drill pipe into and out of the well bore. Some of these procedures incorporate the use of mechanical arms mounted on the drilling rig mast adjacent the racking fingers for moving the upper ends of the pipe stands between the well center line and the racking fingers. Some include lower arms or dollies for simultaneously gripping the lower end of the stand in order to move it between the well center line and the setback. Some of the prior art devices move the stands in response to control signals generated by a computer. Some of the prior art devices have disadvantages. Many are cumbersome in their design and thus in their operation and are expensive to build. Some prior art apparatuses have a single arm for manipulating pipe at the upper end of a pipe stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,179 discloses an automated racking apparatus for use to facilitate coupling and uncoupling substantially vertical lengths of pipe by moving the pipe between a coupled position and a racking assembly. An arm assembly includes a gripping head mounted thereon for grasping a pipe. Apparatuses are provided for moving the arm assembly. The lower end of a pipe received in the racking assembly is supported by a support assembly which includes sensor apparatus the location of the lower end of each pipe on the support assembly. Control apparatus connected to the sensor apparatus and to the moving apparatus is provided for moving the arm assembly to a preselected position dependent upon the position of the lower end of a pipe which is set on or removed from the support assembly. In one aspect, the arm assembly includes a first arm and a second arm which are extendable and retractable along axes oriented at ninety degrees to one another. In one aspect, U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,179 discloses an automated pipe racking apparatus for use to facilitate threading and unthreading substantially vertical lengths of pipe on a drilling rig by moving the pipe between the well bore center line and a racking assembly. An arm having a gripping head mounted thereon is extendable and retractable relative to a carriage mounted on the drilling rig working board. When storing pipe, the lower end of each pipe is set on a support assembly which includes a plurality of switches which signal the position of each pipe thereon. The arm and carriage are moved under control of a computer to an appropriate slot for storing the upper end of the pipe stand. When running pipe into the well bore, the arm and carriage move the upper end of the pipe to the center line of the well and when the traveling block of the drilling rig picks up the pipe, a signal generated by the switch beneath the pipe causes the carriage and arm to move to the location for unracking the next stand of pipe; which in one particular aspect, includes an arm assembly having a gripping head mounted thereon for grasping a pipe, apparatus for moving the arm assembly, a support assembly for supporting the lower end of a pipe received in the racking assembly, apparatus for sensing the location of the lower end of each pipe on the support assembly; and control apparatus operatively connected to the sensing apparatus and to the moving apparatus for moving the arm assembly to a preselected position dependent upon the position of the lower end of a pipe which is set on or removed from the support assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,071 discloses an automated pipe racking apparatus for a drilling rig having an elevator suspended over a well bore. An arm support member is rotatable about an axis parallel to the well bore. A gripper arm extends from the arm support member along an axis normal to the axis of rotation of the arm support member. A gripper head assembly extends from the gripper arm, the gripper head assembly having a pair of opposed, arcuate gripper fingers, each said finger rotatable by a motor. In one aspect, an automated pipe racking process is disclosed for a drilling rig with an elevator suspended over a well bore, which process includes: lifting a pipe stand having at least one pipe section with the elevator; moving a lower end of the pipe stand over a base pad; setting the lower end of the pipe stand down onto a base pad; capturing the pipe stand with a gripper head assembly having a pair of rotating arcuate fingers; releasing the pipe stand from the elevator; and moving an upper end of the pipe stand with the gripper head assembly to a chosen location.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,007 discloses a fingerboard having at least one fingerboard row for storing a plurality of threaded tubulars with a plurality of latches connected to the at least one fingerboard row for lockingly retaining at least one threaded tubular, wherein each of the plurality of latches is movable between a locked position and an unlocked position. A row controller is connected to each of the latches for individually and sequentially moving the latches between the locked and unlocked positions, wherein the row controller is manually operable from a location remote from the latches such that the latches are manually and remotely controlled. In one aspect, a fingerboard is disclosed that includes: at least one fingerboard row for storing a plurality of threaded tubulars; a plurality of latches connected to the at least one fingerboard row for lockingly retaining at least one threaded tubular, wherein each of the plurality of latches is movable between a locked position and an unlocked position; and a row controller connected to each of the latches for individually and sequentially moving the latches between the locked and unlocked positions, wherein the row controller is manually operable from a location remote from the latches such that the latches are manually and remotely controlled. In one aspect, a method of storing a plurality of threaded tubulars in a fingerboard is disclosed that includes: providing a fingerboard row for storing the plurality of threaded tubulars; providing a casing having a plurality of exhaust ports, wherein each of the plurality of exhaust ports corresponds to at least one of the plurality of threaded tubulars; providing a piston having an elongated rod that is moveable relative to the casing; connecting a plurality of latches to the fingerboard row, wherein each of the plurality of latches is connected to a corresponding one of the plurality of exhaust ports and each latch is biased to a closed position and moveable between the closed position and an opened position; connecting an air source to the casing; moving the elongated rod to a fully extended position such that each exhaust port is uncovered by the elongated rod and air from the air source enters each uncovered exhaust port and forces each of the latches into a unlocked position; adding successive ones of the plurality of threaded tubulars to a position within the fingerboard row; and moving the elongated rod to one of a plurality of retracted positions to cover the corresponding exhaust port of each added threaded tubular causing each latch to be biased from the unlocked position to the locked position to lock each added threaded tubular to the fingerboard row.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,123 discloses a hydraulically powered pipe handling system, a general purpose digital computer is used to control the operation of hydraulically powered racker arms as well as the various auxiliary functions involved in vertical pipe racking operations. The manual pipe-racking system (that is, that which is hydraulically powered and under the control of one or more operators) is retained, the computer controlled mode of operation being an alternative system present in the overall design. There is provided to the operator, while the system is in its automatic mode of operation, visual indication of length of drill string, depth of hole, depth of drill bit and composition of the drill string, including number and type of pipe lengths making up the drill string. In one aspect, a drill pipe handling system for the automated handling of drill pipe lengths, in a well being drilled or otherwise serviced, is disclosed including: rack apparatus for receiving pipe stands and supporting the pipe stands in spaced apart vertical rows adjacent the side of a derrick, the rack apparatus including a series of parallel rows for receiving the pipe stands and fingers selectively actuable for forming rectangular openings along the parallel rows for locking the pipe stands in place; sensor apparatus for sensing the individual actuation of the fingers; racker apparatus for successively moving the drill pipe stands between a position adjacent the center of the derrick and the rack apparatus; a racker arm extending horizontally from the racker apparatus, the racker arm having a gripper at the outer end thereof for engaging the drill pipe stands; computer control apparatus for controlling the rack apparatus, the fingers, the racker apparatus, and the racker arm; the computer control apparatus including, a programmable general purpose digital computer; a computer program for providing sequential instructions to the digital computer; input-output apparatus for monitoring and controlling the digital computer; the input-output apparatus including, display apparatus for providing visual indication of the status of the computer program and for permitting data or instructions to be input to the digital computer; and a driller's console for permitting control of the drill pipe handling system by inputting instructions to the digital computer, the console including a selector for selecting automated or manual operations of the handling system, and controls and indicator apparatus for starting or stopping the automated function of the handling system and for providing visual indication of the operating status of the handling system.